Sonny with a chance of Tawni
by Lexi Leeming
Summary: This is a story about Sonny and Chad's first kiss. This is my first fan fic ! Enjoy xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

SWAC 

_Sonny with a chance of Tawni !_

This is a story about Sonny and Chad's first kiss, and how they are waiting for it to happen. Yes, I know there is an episode about this already. But I wanted to do it a little differently. So here goes, btw this is my first fanfic so please comment!

_**Sonny's POV**_

So, it was an ordinary day in the live of us Randoms, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Tawni

"Delivery for a miss Sonny Monroe" replied the voice

I got up and went to the door, I was excited but I didn't show it. I opened the door to see a gorgeous Chad Dillon Cooper stood at the door with a basket and a bunch of flowers in his arms.

"Thanks Chad" I said, "But what's it all for?"

"Nothing special just for you, you know being beautiful!" He replied dreamily

"Awwhhh" I blushed a violent shade of red and the rest of the gang wolf whistled behind me "But this really isn't necessary."

"Well ... I can't send it all back to Wisconsin now, can I ?" He said

"Well if it's from Wisconsin, I might have to take it!" I exclaimed cheekily

"Good, see you later" He said blowing a kiss

"Bye" I said and I caught his kiss

I sat down quickly and put the basket down by my feet, trying desperately not to go red.

"Soooooo" Said Tawni "Have you had you first kiss yet?" She added cheekily.

"Tawni, that's private." I replied.

"Just as we suspected, she hasn't." Added Zora

"Wellll... I...it's..." I spluttered

Then it went silent. The silence was broken by Mr Condor bringing in Dakota for the day. I quickly left the room, so I wouldn't suffer more embarrassment.

_**Chad's POV**_

"Soooooo." said Portlyn, "Where you been?"

"Just dropping something of with Sonny." I replied.

"How are things with you and Sonny?"She asked.

"Fine." I replied.

"Sooo has it happened yet?"She asked.

"What?"I asked inquisitively.

"You know, your first kiss?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have to tell you that, it's personal!" I said agitatedly "What's that mister Condor?"And with that I ran out of the room.

THE NEXT DAY ...

_**Sonny's POV**_

It was the next day and I walked into rehearsal when we were told we were doing a new sketch ,where I would play Zora , Zora would play Nico , Nico would play Grady , Grady would play Tawni and Tawni would play me. We rehearsed for a few hours , Then we all went it for pizza night, I'm actually so excited for the sketch , it's going to be good. Except from the fact that hiding in the vents like Zora does, is a little weird like her obsession with her sarcophagus but still. Could be worse, I could be Nico , or Grady.

A FEW HOURS LATER , IN MY HOUSE ...

I was sat on the sofa enjoying some of the cheese from Chad's gift basket , when I heard Taylor Swift booming out of my phone, it was a call from Chad.

"Hey Chad !" I said cheerily.

"Hey Sonny." He replied.

"What's up ?"i asked.

"It's just ... Well.."He stuttered.

"Well, what?" I said worriedly.

"Over at the falls, people have been asking." He replied.

"Asking what?"I said.

"You know, if we've kissed yet!"Replied Chad hesitantly.

"Same at So Random, what should we do?" I exclaimed.

"Should we just do it then?"I asked him quietly.

"Do what?"

"KISS"I replied loudly.

"Yes" Said Chad

"You think?" I asked "Should we do it soon?"

"Yes, defiantly, is tomorrow okay ?" He said hurriedly

"Yes, tomorrow" Replied, almost as fast as he had.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine." Was my reply

"Tomorrow."He said awkwardly.

"Tomorrow."I answered

"Love you."He said softly

"Love you."I replied, and you know what. I meant it!

Sooo that was it, it was going to happen tomorrow . Our first kiss.

THE DAY OF THE KISS...

_**Sonny's POV**_

I had all my costume on , I had practiced in the vents , my clothes were exactly the same as Zora's. Tawni had a brown wig on and was wearing some of my clothes , we all looked really good. I was ready for the show. There was only one thing left for me to do...

_**Chad's POV**_

(Outside of Sonny's dressing room) It was the day of mine and Sonny's first kiss, I was going to just go in there and get it over and done with.

_**Sonny's POV**_

(Outside Chad's dressing room) This is it , I'm going to do it , get it out of the way.

_**Chad's POV**_

I knocked on the door and a voice said come in , I went in and put my arms around my gorgeous Sonny I said let's just get it out of the way , I turned Sonny around , closed my eyes and leant in for the kiss . It was amazing. When I pulled away I heard a voice say.

"CHAD , TAWNI !"

_**Sonny's POV**_

When I went over to the Falls , I was told that Chad had come to my dressing room , I rushed over as fast as I could to find MY boyfriend kissing my best friend. That was it, my world came tumbling down, and I thought he loved me ...I ran as fast and as far as. I went and locked myself in the rest room and cried. This couldn't be happening; we were Channy the hottest new couple, I loved him and I thought he really loved me too. And Tawni she's my best friend, how could they do this to me !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2... Hope you like it...:)

Chad's POV I pulled away and realised that the girl I had just kissed wasn't Sonny, it was Tawni.

"OMG you're not Sonny" I said to a bewildered Tawni.

"Your right, I'm not. You better go and explain yourself" she said.

I took off after Sonny running faster than I have ever run before, my heart started beating so fast. I needed to find her to tell her that it was a mistake and I thought Tawni was her. I eventually found her, with tears streaming down her face. I almost didn't recognise her .She was wearing something that looked exactly like something Zora would wear. In fact I'm sure I've seen Zora wearing it.

"Hey Sonny." I said awkwardly.

"What do you want, come to tell me it was a mistake that you didn't mean it? Well no one just kisses someone like that. Chad I thought we had something special, I thought you loved me!"She choked out.

"Sonny... That kiss was meant for you. I went in and I saw Tawni wearing your clothes, her hair just like yours, I thought she was you. I went in, Turned you/Tawni around closed my eyes and kissed her/you. Sonny please believe , I didn't want to kiss Tawni , it was you . Remember the phone call yesterday!"I said fighting back tears myself.

"So it was me you meant to kiss and not Tawni?"She spluttered.

"Yes, Sonny I love you, more than anything, I would never do anything to hurt you." I said, "So please forgive me!"

"Yes , but just one thing..."She said .

She lowly leant in and kisses me softly on the lips. It wasn't the kiss we had been hoping for , but it was the next best thing.

Sonny's POV

I stood up and whipped the tears from my eyes, I slipped my hand into Chad's and we walked off. It was almost as if we had left what had just happened behind us and that we didn't want to look back! Sure things would be awkward but as Frank Sinatra says 'That's life'...


End file.
